My High School Fairy 'Tail'
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: Why is there always a princess? The beautiful smart girl who steals the hearts of knights and commoners (even dragons). I'm a dragon, and the princess is my... I guess friend, and my housemate. She keeps telling me about love, and I keep hearing her whispering about her crush, but she never says who... Shes here because of school, a stupid experiment about teenage couples.
1. What kind of school is this?

This is my newest story and I hope you like it. Leave a review and tell me if you want more or just leave some constructive criticism. Iamanimefreak13 does not own Fairy Tail. Here is chapter one! Also, I'm thinking about writing a tragedy one you want me too?

* * *

Is life a fairy tale? Does every story start wIth once upon a time and end with happily ever after? Is the princess always saved by a prince?

* * *

My question is why do they make fairy tales? They bring up those questions about your own life. And with a small letter change it becomes fairy tail. Even then, you ask 'do fairies have tails?'

* * *

My thoughts are always the same. You can't blame me. My life is far from a fairy tale. No parents. A matter of fact, no family at all. No one was there to guide me through elementary or middle school. Now, my hair is pink and I have no grades higher than a C.

High school is horrible. A living hell for teenagers like me, the ones who are considered the outcasts who have literally have no friends. Have you ever seen one of those movies where the outcast falls in love with the popular person and they start dating and kiss at the end?

This is not one of those stories.

I walk through the doors of Fairy Tail High. Ironic. At least its not Fairy 'Tale', or I might just skip my first year of high school. Lots of the students had very strangely colored hair. You could make a rainbow out of the hair colors they have. Blue, white, green. Even scarlet red and raven black. But, one certain head of hair quickly caught my eye.

Shining like gold in the light, her yellow-blonde hair is just below her shoulders in length, with a portion of it pulled up into a side ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkle like stars as she walks through the halls greeting everyone with a smile and friendly remarks.

I see her join a group of three people. The girl with scarlet hair that I saw earlier, the boy with the raven hair, and a smaller girl with blue hair. She looked no older then 13. They were all talking in one group while also greeting everyone else in the school.

Well, there goes my happy ending. I can tell already that she is the most popular girl in this whole damn school.

I hear the first bell go off, which means I have three more minutes until I'm tardy. I took off into a sprint and headed toward my first class. My eyes darted back and forth from my schedule to the hallway. With a sudden stop in my run I found science class. With a short walk into the room I find my chair in the darkest corner of the room. Someone had already made their home back there, so I just slid into the chair next to it.

When I looked around the room, my heart skipped a beat. Sitting in the very front was that girl again. The girl with the gold hair and chocolate eyes. She was talking to a slightly taller girl with blue hair who was reading a book. The girl with scarlet hair was sitting next to that small girl with blue hair. The guy with black hair was now sitting next to a small boy with purpleish hair. He was probably the same age as that girl with blue hair.

The teacher suddenly stumbled across the room and smiled at this girl wearing a blue.. Um... Bikini top. He then spoke, "Hello class. My name is Mr. Clive. Hope you have a good year yatta yatta. Im your social studies and science teacher so you'll have me for the first two periods of school. Why don't we start by everyone introducing themselves? Blondie. You go first."

The girl stood up and flashed a kind smile. "Hi everyone! I'm Lucy Lucky Heartfilia! I can't wait to meet all of you!" She winked and blew a kiss while she waved her other hand, causing all the guys to start drooling.

She then nudged the girl reading the book. The bookworm quickly slammed the book shut and stood up. Blushing from the fact that she had not been paying attention. "Hi... I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you?"

Lucy smiled and pulled Levy and herself back down to their chairs. Next was that scarlet haired girl. She stood up and started to speak in a serious voice. "I am Erza Scarlet. I hope everyone behaves because I am the student council president and I will not tolerate any misbehaviors." A firey aura appeared around her as she spoke. Dammit shes scary!

The small girl stood up slowly and spoke barely above a whisper. "Hello minna! I am Wendy Marvel. I can't wait to meet all of you."

Erza's glare softened at Wendy and helped her to sit back down. Then that one raven hair guy atood up. "Yo! I'm Gray Fullbuster! And..." He was interrupted when the girl in the bikini top said, "Gray. Clothes."

He looked down and shrieked. "Shit! How does this happen?!" He scrambled out of the room and towards the bathroom to get changed.

The small boy sighed and said, "I am Romeo Conbolt and please excuse Gray. The stripping is a horrible habit of his."

Ok. So my class has strippers, demons, midgets, and a princess. Whats next? Red eyes? Piercings?

The pattern of names continued down the rows until it was my turn.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gee-hee. Gajeel."

I whip my head around to see Gajeel was the person already in the corner. Huh. I really need to shut my trap more often. This guy was covered in piercings. And his eyes were blood red. Not like when you get pink eye, like how I have black eyes. RED. Somewhere in my thoughts my eyes drifted back to her.

So, her name is Lucy. It suits her. Awesome middle name too. And... wait... where have I heard that last name before... Oh no. Heartfilia? As in Heartfilia Railways? The richest family in Fiore with a mansion three billion times the size of my house? She's the next in line for that family? Now my chances of even talking to her just dropped down to the numbers below five.

"Yay Yay. Now that you know what to call eachother, find a partner." At the teachers words, everyone smiled and pointed at eachother. Noticing this the teacher added, "It has to be someone that you have NEVER talked to. Also, they must be on the other side of the room. So, if your in the front go to the back. Back to the front. Got it? Go!"

Everyone scrambled around the room trying to find someone they didn't know. Only a few actually did find a person they didn't know. Most of them just grabbed their elbow partners. Rolling my eyes I slumped deeper into my chair. No one ever willingly paired up with me. They get forced to and they end up doing the project on their own.

Ok. I have a little bit of an thug personality. I pick fights with bullies and attack everyone verbally if they come near me. No one here would know that though. Except for the few people who went to my middle school. Like this girl named Lisanna. I think she got a crush on me despite my rudeness. But, the feeling was not mutual. We were, friends I guess? And she moved on a long time ago.

"Hi!"

I look up and see a figure moving towards me. That voice sounded like a girl's. What the fuck does she want with me? Then I sink back into my chair and wrap my scaly white scarf around my face. She was probably talking to someone else.

"Hello? Do you have a partner already? I'll be your partner. I don't think we've met before and you are sitting way back here, so why not? You in?"

With a scowl on my face I look up, prepared to send my death glare. But, there she was. Lucy Heartfilia was standing In front of me with her smile plastered on her face. She was actually volunteering to be my partner. Wait. What am I thinking? This is probably a dare. But... Why not take advantage of it? It won't hurt me or anything cause I already know the truth.

"Fine." I replied in a gruff voice waiting for her to change her mind and admit it was a dare.

"Great! Lets join the group to see what we're doing!"

Whoa whoa whoa. She actually went with it? Damn. This girl takes dares too far. I almost felt like she actually wanted to be my partner.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair to the front of the room. My face was probably red, but I tried to cover it because all the guys in the class were staring at me in complete awe at that fact Lucy Heartfilia had picked me as her partner.

"Ok since you managed to pull that off, you are partnered to do an experiment for a scientist friend of mine. You will pretend to be a couple for three weeks and then write a report about what you did as a couple. I will be observing you closely. Theres no force on the things you do. Holding hands and hugging aren't hard and are what I expect to see. But. Kissing gets you big points. Not right away of course, and Cana. You are exempt from this project. You will be helping me instead."

The girl in the bikini top sighed and said, "Fine dad."

So she is Cana. And his daughter? No wonder shes exempt. Any good father wouldn't let their baby girl participate in this event.

Then, I finally realized that I was going to be paired up as a couple with Lucy. My face burned as red as everyone in the class. Everyone was glancing at the person they paired up with and deepened their blushes. When I looked at Lucy, she was redder than anyone in the room.

"Oh. And the project starts... now!"

* * *

Well theres chapter one! Tell me if you want more, how I did, and if I should write that tragedy. Love ya all! Until next time!


	2. My new roommate

Gomen! I've been busy a lot lately. School, friends ditching me, boy drama, school play, band concert. That kind of stuff. Yeah, I've been depressed a lot lately. But, I will be updating my stories more often now. I won't have anything better to do. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

Somebody shoot me. Right now. Put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. What kind of wack-job scientist studies couples? They must be a single girl with the ideas they used. Thats right. This person even picked out what kind of couple we are. And if I'm correct, I got the worst one.

*Flashback*

"Oh. And the project starts... Now!" All the students shared the same look. Their faces were as red as that Erza chick's hair. In her case, she blended right in with the hair that covered her face while she looked at the partner.

Mr. Clive studied the pairs and adjusted them so that every guy was with a girl and vice versa. Then, (dear god. Haven't we been through enough torcher?) he pulled out a baseball cap filled with elegantly folded slips of white paper. "Ok. Since you guys are... Hopefully... Unexperienced at being in a relationship, my scientist friend has picked out categories for you. Such as..." he pulled out a slip and unfolded it. " 'Couple for show. Little affection and little to no romantic gestures.' See? Thats an easy one. But, I warn you. My friend is a little bit crazy about couples. One of you will probably get the exact opposite of that one I just read. Pass around the hat and pick one. No peeking!"

After he folded the paper back up, he handed the hat to a very flushed Wendy. (She had paired up with Romeo.) As the hat went around, people would gulp and slowly pull one out. Some would sigh in relief, others would blush deeper, while some would get a nosebleed and faint. Only god knows what was written down on their paper. By the time the hat reached Lucy and I, there was only one left.

Lucy's shaky hand reached down to grab it while I took the hat. She opened it while I threw the hat like a thrisbee to the teacher. As he caught it and I celebrated with a air high five to him, I heard Lucy gasp. When I looked at her she slammed it shut with an unhealthy shade of red covering her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow and she handed me the paper.

I shouldn't have asked. I should have just said, "No, thats ok. I don't want to know." She didn't look me in the eye. I didn't even think about why. Being the dense idiot that I am, I opened the paper.

Instantly, I felt burning heat rise to my cheeks, burning more than any flame. Typed in elegant cursive on the paper was, 'Lucky you two! You get the most fun one! You guys are a very lovey dovey engaged couple. You are madly in love and never let to of each other and even live together! Eeeeeep! I can't wait to see you guys! ~ Love, your local scientist matchmaker '

*End Flashback*

That was three minutes ago, and since then, I have been hiding in an empty closet. The last I saw of Lucy, she was running to the bathroom with most of the other girls. Most of the guts had gotten nose bleeds so they were laying on the floor, but the few that were conscious had found a decent place to hide.

There was a dim ray of light shining from the small crack between the doors of the cabinet, just enough for me to see the piece of paper that rested in my hands. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Its not even me that I feel all that sorry for. It's Lucy. She could have scored a relationship with one of those popular guys out there, but instead she got me. The freak of nature with pink hair and black eyes. Despite how much itry to deny it, its pink. Not salmon. Not rose. Pink. Yeah, I feel more sorry for her.

"Hey..." Theres a voice outside of the cabinet. The doors open and there she is. "Some of your hair was sticking out of the door. No one else has that hair." Ugh. Again with the hair.

"What? Aren't you embarrassed to be next to me? Did you not see this paper? I'm just gonna try to hide. You should do the same. And don't worry. I wouldn't want to be around me either." I handed her the paper and tried to shut the door.

"Wait! Remember, we're getting graded on this. And the teacher just called for us to turn in the papers and start the project. Now come on. I'm not embarrassed about being with you. I'm actually excited to get to know you. Though, this isn't how I was expecting to get to." She laughed and held out the hand she wasn't using to stop the cabinet doors from closing.

Wow. She's really good at lying. She almost fooled me for a minute. But... I could use this competitive spirit of hers to my advantage. She does seem to take this dare really far. Not that its been classified as a dare, but how else could I end up with the hottest girl in school?

Ok. Take her hand. Don't smile. Don't blush. You will not fall under the spell of her sexy body. You will not fall under the spell of her sexy body. You will not fall under the spell of her sexy body.

I put on my 'whatever' face and grabbed her hand.

Heres a tip for you. Don't even try to tell yourself not to do something. It doesn't work.

As soon as her soft hand touched my own, I blushed. When she pulled me to my feet and smiled, I smiled back. Just a gentle smile, but the first one in a while. And as soon as she started dragging me to the front of the room, my eyes wandered. God, she is hot. Curves in all the right places, long golden hair, gorgeous brown eyes. (And if I do say so myself, the best body out of anyone here.) A guy could get used to being dragged around by a sexy beast. Especially this one.

"Mr. Clive! I found my partner! And... Um... The paper." The blush was back on her face as she handed him the paper. An evil twinkle appeared in his eyes after he read it.

"Ooh la la! Looks like you got the one that she was babbling about. Have fun you two!" He kept raising his eyebrows, mostly at me.

"You wish dirty minded old man. Come on Luigi. Lets go." I sent a glare towards Gildarts and grabbed Lucy's hand. I walked her to that corner of the room.

Oh, before you get confused, I know Mr. Clive. He was the only adult who hung out around me. Actually, he is the one who taught me to fight. You see, despite my thugish personality, I used to get bullied in grade school. A lot. This hair is gonna be the death of me... Anyways, he found me, and helped me by training me, yatta yatta yatta, and now I kick the asses of everyone who messes with me. So, I have the author to call him an old man.

"Um earth to Pinky! My name is LUCY not Luigi! And you can't just walk around calling people old. Especially the teacher." She was looking at me with an irritated look.

"Well back at you, my name is not Pinky. Its Natsu. And I know that old man. So, I have more of a right than you to call him that." She kept her glare for a while before she sighed in defeat. "Think you can let go of me now?" She looked at where our hands were then back at me.

I smirked and pulled her closer. "No I can't SWEETIE. We love eachother too much to ever let go of eachother. Remember?" She blushed and closed her eyes.

Score one for Dragneel.

Well, this is awkward. Sure I was taller than her... But she was in my arms with our faces dangerously close. With a slight movement down... No. Im not the dirty old man. Plus, if I did kiss her, she'd be mad. Im still waiting for when she notices how close we are. Shes gonna be a color show of red.

She looked up and noticed me staring. Light red. She noticed we were hugging. Red. She saw how close we were. Woah! What color of red is that? Thats redder than blood! Somebody call a doctor.

"Um... I'm gonna go ask the teacher if we have to follow every rule on the paper. You know, that whole live together thing. And madly in love, never letting go of each other..." She blushed one more time before she pushed herself out of my arms. "You should come with me to talk to Mr. Clive."

Aw. I was just getting used to hugging you though Lucy. "Fine. But don't expect good news. He has auch a dirty mind, I'll be surprised if he doesn't add more to the rules." Knowing that old man, I'm gonna have a roommate soon.

After another walk to the front of the room- this time not holding hands- we walked up to the front of the room. Gildarts was secretly spying on some of the girls that were hiding under a table. The school uniform didn't help either.

Heres a tip. If you're wearing a skirt, don't lay on the floor with your feet in the air.

"Yo perv. Lucy's got a quick question for ya." His head snapped up and he glanced at me.

"Mr. Dragneel. I would appreciate it if you would not call names. I was just... Making sure they were ok." I winced when he said my last name. Damn him. He knows that my parents abandoned me. And I don't like when anyone brings up that name. Unless its me. His gaze turned to Lucy and a perverted smile appeared on his face.

"Miss. Heartfilia. What would you like me to answer for you?"

Before Lucy could respond I noticed where he was staring. "Her face is up there Mr. 'I was just making sure they were ok'." He ignored me, but looked her in the eye.

"Well, I just wanted to know if we had to do everything that the paper said." She talked in such a casual voice. Do you like it when old guys check out your breasts or something Luce? Woah woah woah. No pet names.

"Well... I imagine so. Just follow the paper and you'll both get an easy A." She turned around and started walking back to the corner. I turned to follow, but not before I caught the raising eyebrows of Sir Perv a lot. He was enjoying this. I shot him an 'I hope you go die in a hole' glare and turned to join Lucy.

She was in the chair next to the one I originally sat in. Her face was buried in her hands and she was mumbling something. "Hey. Look, if you just want to pretend that we live together than we can." I don't know why, but saying that hurt.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Actually... I was just thinking about where we would go. My place or yours."

My face went from sad to shocked. The end expression was a smile. "Well, you are the rich one. I don't know if you would like my place..."

She cut me off. "Well its settled! I'm going with you. My dad probably wouldn't want company anyway. And I've never been to any one else's house before. It'll be fun! "

* * *

Well, theres chapter 2! Love ya all! Until next time!


	3. Princess and Salamander

Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the long time its been! I didn't think anyone liked this story, but I guess some people do! Thanks to those people! Here's chapter three! Pick the next story to update!

* * *

Well, hasn't this been an interesting day. First day of high school and I end up coming home with a girl. I'm sure if I had parents, they'd be going crazy. And my feelings in all this? I have no idea.

Here I am, walking to the most beautiful and popular girl's house, with the most beautiful and popular girl. She said she needed to get her stuff before she, I still can't believe I'm saying this, moves in with me. I'm really hoping this isn't a dream. That slight possibility is the only thing that is holding me back from screaming like a girl who met their favorite boy band and bouncing all the way to her house. Yeah, I don't know if that's a sign of being happy or not, but I do know that this day has been completely in my favor.

First, I end up partnered up with Lucy in the couple experiment, then my social studies teacher falls asleep in the middle of talking about the class rules, and then I have all the rest of my classes with Lucy. God must finally be repaying me for all the hell he's put me through my whole life.

Lucy is humming 'A Thousand Years' and walking with her arms behind her back, taking large steps at a time a couple steps away from me. She seems so calm, while my mind is running over thoughts that make my feet hurt. Am I the only one who's heart feels like it's going to explode?

She caught me staring and turned to face me. "What? Is there something on my face?" She started to feel around in her purse, for a mirror I'm guessing. "No! Your face is perfect! Errr um fine. Your face is fine, I was just thinking that whoever this scientist is must be crazy!" I laughed nerbously and tried my best to cover up the fact I was nervous.

I mentally slapped myself repeatedly. Of course she wasn't going to buy that stupid act, I practically wear my heart on my sleeve! Stupid stupid stupid!

"Oh I know that." I stared blankly at her when she didn't catch on. "I've only read something like this in books," She smiled and looked at the ground while she spoke, "and it was different from this. Only a project that required strangers to work together, nothing this extreme." She looked back up at me and smiled brightly. "Who knows? Maybe this will be the start of a new story?"

She is just too cute...

"Yay, maybe." I smiled at her. "I don't really mind this project all that much, you know, since you're my partner after all. You seem cool enough to hang around with the awesomeness that is me." I smirked.

She smirked back, "Somebody's getting pretty cocky. What happened to the creepy vampire hiding in the shadowy corner of the classroom? And, just so you know, you're eyes glow red in the dark. Same with Gajeel's."

Ok... that's new information.

I gawked at her, "I was not creeping! And I'm not any dang girly vampire! If I were anything other than human I would be a fire dragon."

"So instead of drinking blood you'll burn people."

"Not only people, I would burn everything and rule over the world while flying across the sky! I would be a tough dragon that showed no weakness in a fight, the most feared creature in every kingdom!" I ended my rant about my favorite animal with my arms outstretched at my sides, Lucy looking at me with a surprised smile as I looked to the sky with a dreamy look in my eyes. Dreamland was where my thoughts were, where I was a dragon who didn't have to bother with people.

"You must like dragons huh?" She smiled and laughed gently.

"I want to be a dragon, to be my own boss. Not having to deal with damn err... dang teachers that pity me because life hates me. Even if I had to be around people as a dragon, they'd all leave me be in fear of the wrath of Salamander!" I already have my name, powers, and likes/dislikes picked out for my dragon self. For example: Food: Love. People: Burn to death.

Ahhh, I would be a great world ruler.

Lucy looked at me with a smirk. "You don't have to hold back your language. I say words worse than just damn, Mr. Salamander."

I laughed as she took a bow. "So even the princess can talk like a sailor eh?"

"Hmm, princess? Princess Lucy. I like it. I won't beat you for calling me a name other than the one on my birth certificate."

I laughed again, this is the most I've smiled in a long time. "You seem to be comfortable around me and we have only known eachother for less than twenty-four hours, Princess Luce. How do you know I'm not going to assault you?" A pet name for the lovely princess, I feel like we've known eachother for ages.

She looked at me with an amused smile, "Princess Luce? I guess I will let you get away with that. And, Salamander, I can take care of myself. Plus, if you're the dragon and I'm the princess, the dragon is in charge of protecting the princess from all the knights that try to take her away, am I wrong?"

"Ah, but Princess Luce, the dragon is the bad guy, keeping the princess from being rescued. Not the protector, but a greedy all powerful creature that tries to keep the princess as part of it's treasure trove, am I wrong?" I was bowing with my arms stretched far past my sides with my head turned up to face her.

She bowed in front of me copying my posture, her head facing the street behind me while mine was facing the giant fence surrounding the Heartfilia estate, her forehead only a few inches from my own. "You do prove a point from all the fairy tales, but it all comes down to wheter the princess wants to be saved or not. What if she wants to stay with the nice dragon protecting her? Answer me this, who is any knight to control who the princess herself chooses to fall for? Who can govern who she wants to be friends with?"

"Which does the princess desire? Friendship or love? That is the question. And whether the dragon reciprocates these feelings of friendship or something more. But I must agree, the princess does deserve the choice of where she goes and who she is with." I bowed my head and closed my eyes, opening them after a few seconds.

"Time can only answer your question, Natsu the Salamander. Fate can only decide which path the two follow, be it love, friendship, or the knight slaying the powerful dragon. And even with time and fate on the same side, the choice is for the two themselves to decide." She bowed her head and copied my actions, so we were looking at eachother from the top of our eyes.

"That is true. You are a very smart princess, Luce."

"And you a very dense dragon, Natsu."

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Yay, a compliment, totally."

We smiled at eachother and then laughed, continuing our talk as we made our way across the large brick wall to the great steel blach gate with a gold 'H' on the front.

* * *

"Wow, that was quick."

I stared at the blonde who shut the steel gate behind her with a blue duffel bag over her shoulder. She turned around a gave a thumbs up and smile combo. "I just told my father I was staying at Erza's for a month. He didn't really care anyway."

"Really? That's weird."

"Eh, he's too busy with work. Anyway, let's go! To the dragon's tower!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Be afraid princess, this dragon has an assistant to help guard you!"

She smiled in glee, "Ooh! What is it? Do you have a pet? What is it? I love animals!"

"You will see Princess Luce! Now, let us go!"

* * *

This was more of a filler chap but I enjoyed writing it! I started on this MONTHS ago but just got back to it. Sorry for the very long time, love you all! Until I get off my lazy ass and write another chap, see ya!


	4. Injuries How Friends Become Best Friends

Jeez I'm sorry guys, but heyy I'm alive! Anyways its been like six months since ive posted a new chapter for this story. Ill be able to write, read, and watch oh so much more anime because I have no social life and honestly don't try at school. Anyways I've missed you all and here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Happy!" I opened the door to my, way smaller than Lucy's, house. The yard was messy, covered in overgrown grass and rusty yard furniture. I felt slightly embarassed at the fact that this was probably the cleanest part of my house. I scolded myself in my head as a million thoughts of what she would do when she saw my messy house clouded my better judgment. But by the time I even opened my eyes from where I had been freaking out, we were already inside.

With unease I looked over to see Lucy looking around for something, "Happy! Come here cutie I want to meet you!"

My house was not very big and was kind of in a forest. It had a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms down a hallway past the living room. Once you walk in the door you're in the living room, then the kitchen is tucked away in a corner towards the back of the house. Next to the kitchen is the hallway where the bathroom and two bedrooms are.

"Ahhhhhh!" I jumped and looked over to see Lucy fall over, right onto the dusty couch in the middle of the living room.

"Luce! Are you okay? What happened?" I ran over to see a mass of blue hair crawling onto her face, muffling her laughter. "Happy! Thats not how you treat guests! Get off of her!"

"Meo-umph!" I picked up the blue cat and held him in my arms, of course he was still curious about Lucy because she was a stranger. "Luce...?"

I looked down to see beautiful Lucy with a red swelling scratch on her cheek. But despite the wound she was laughing with her eyes glued to the curious feline in my arms. Without any warning she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch next to her and grabbed Happy from my arms. "So you're a cat Happy! You are so cute I could eat you up! And I've never seen a blue cat before!"

Happy sniffed her as she snuggled him close to her and pet his head. After a minute Happy gave her an approving meow and purred, rubbing his head against her hand. It was an adorable scene like something you'd see in a movie or in a book, but unlike the main character of said books and movies, I wasn't smiling and thinking "Oh she's too cute!" I was worried about the now bleeding cut on the blonde's face.

"Oh Natsu I love him!" She turned her head and held him close to her face. I reached to pet his head, but of course during moments like these my brain only concentrates on one thing and messes everything up. Instead of smiling and petting my cat's head, I practically shoved my hand against her injured cheek and got as close as I could to her.

"Oww! I guess he got me earlier didn't he?" She laughed nervously while I examined her cheek. I was really close to her face trying to see how deep her cut was, I could hear her breath and feel the heat growing in her cheeks. When I looked over to her eyes I found myself blushing and jumping to the other side of the couch.

"Umm I'll go get a bandaid just umm... make yourself at home!" I jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my face burned.

She looked so... beautiful! When I looked over at her eyes, she had been blushing and her eyes... her eyes were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I guess I've just never noticed the gold flecks in her chocolate colored orbs. Just looking into them closely is like staring at a river of chocolate with golden dreams flowing with it, it puts a warm and comfy feeling in your very soul. And...

Nope. Thats it. I'm done. No more talking like that. No way am I going to fall for her! She is not only my only friend, which makes her my best friend, even if I wanted to love her she's too out of my league for anything to happen! She's practically- no scratch that, she IS a princess, and I? I am a dragon. Dragons don't get the princess, we get killed. Unless we can avoid that and live alone in our treasure filled caves, forever. Actually it doesn't sound that bad frankly, I could avoid people and just stay here with my TV and internet. The real world can kiss my ass.

Yosh, after this month with Lucy, I can be alone. All I have to do is play along with this couple project and not fall in love with her. It can't be that hard since I decided to never fall in love. I gave myself an encouraging smile in the mirror and found the bandaids, which I didn't remember having because I don't wuss out and fix my injuries.

After taking a breath I walked back into the living room where Lucy was. "Hey Luce I've got the bandaids." I looked at her where she was laying on the couch petting Happy, who was snuggled happily into her chest. She looked at me and her cheeks reddened a bit. Not too much, but enough for me to tell that she must have been having similar thoughts to mine.

Except she probably wasn't thinking about how beautiful I look with a blush staining my face. Goddammit! Stoooppp you evil thoughts! This isn't some manga or anime where everything is mutual and leads to love and all that shit. How many times have we been over this? LIFE IS NOT A FAIRY TAIL. Especially yours!

While I was having a mental argument with myself, Lucy was watching me shake my head and whisper under my breath. It wasn't until she called out a slightly concerned, "Natsu...?" That I noticed I had probably looked pretty stupid.

"Oh hey sorry about that I've... got a little bit of a headache. Don't worry about it." I'VE GOT A HEADACHE ALRIGHT IM ARGUING WITH MYSELF!

I flashed her a smile and walked to her side. I stood over her and looked down on her since she was still laying back down across my couch with my cat snuggled into her generous chest. We made eye contact fora few minutes before she blushed a bit and said, "What?"

I just looked at her as though she just asked me why humans breathe. "I was waiting for you to sit up so I could put on the bandaid."

She looked down to the blue cat that was purring happily as she stroked his back. "But Happy looks so happy..."

I just stared at her and internally facepalmed. Universe, are you trying to make my life into one of those cliche rom-com animes that I accidentally watch a lot? Is that was this is? Cause I don't want this. If this keeps up I'll fall for her..

Apparently, I said that last part out loud.

"What did you say?" Lucy looked up at me a little wide eyed.

"Umm I said if this keeps up Happy'll fall over! You know if you sit up he'll fall off. So I'll just put it on and leave you to get acquainted."

I peeled the wrapper of the bandaid and hovered it over her delicate skinned cheek with the red scratch plaguing it's beauty. My heart started beating like crazy and I was staring to lean closer to her face, dangerously close. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was waiting for me to gently put the bandaid on and leave.

But of course, me being a healthy teenage boy, my mind had other better plans!

So, in response to my feelings, I pushed the bandaid roughly on her face and smacked it down with my palm.

"Oww! What was that for?" She day up abruptly, which by doing so made Happy fly across the couch and land with a loud meow.

Me being the messed up person I am, here was my response. "I thought there was a bug, but it was just a zit!"

"WHATTT?!" Lucy ran to the bathroom and quickly examined her face for the zit, which after a few minutes she realized was not there. I had started to tiptoe down the hall to get to my room before she grew devil horns or something.

I was only ten steps from my room, a mere TEN steps when I felt a fiery aura appear behind me. "Natsu~." She said my name in such a scary manner that I squealed a bit before reluctantly replying, "Yes Princess Luce?"

I needed no explanation to know why she was mad.I know how girls are about zits and weight and all that. I had dug myself a grave and made my own headstone.

"Why would you say such a thing about zits when my face is flawless? Hmm? Is there something funny about that?"

I gulped and slowly turned around to face her. "Umm..."

She slowly raised her leg in the air. "Lucy..." I tried to run. I honestly did. But this woman knows how to flying ninja kick people. "Kick!"

"Ahhhh!"

...

About an hour after me sitting terrified in my room with a large bump still on my forehead and a bruise on my ribcage, I slowly opened the door and looked outside. Across the hall I saw a light in the other bedroom, which meant Lucy had been able to find her way to her room. I felt kind of bad though, since a good host is supposed to show a guest or roommate or newlywed high school science partner thing to their room and hero then unpack and make themselves at home.

Ugh why do I suck at life. Then again she did ninja kick me.

Without realizing it I had walked across the hall and slowly opened up the door to look inside. Lucy was sitting criss-cross on the floor looking through her bag she had picked up from her house earlier. She was mumbling notes about how to arrange the room in a louder whisper voice.

I knocked on the open door, she turned around quickly and sighed in relief. "Oh its just you"

"First of all, who else would it be? Second, JUST me? Haven't we established that I am the ultimate ruler of awesome?" Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Really? I don't recall such a conversation. I remember you as the dork with no sense of delicacy." She pointed at her cheek where her bandaid was.

I shrugged with an apologetic smile on my face. She was really easy to talk to, I could be my normal awesome self around her. And just the other day I thought I would never get to talk to her, oh wait, that was just this morning wasn't it? Time sure does start to blend when you're having fun huh?

"So Princess, in apology of my earlier disrespects, can I help you arrange your room? Nice Dragons like me want to keep you feeling like home when you're in our cave."

I held out my hand to help her to her feet. She looked at it and laughed, taking my hand like a princess takes a prince's hand when he asks her to dance. I pulled her to her feet and she landed against my chest. She slightly raised her hand to my ribcage and pulled up my shirt right there.

"Oh wow! I'm so sorry!" She poked at where the bruise she had left me was and I winced a bit. Was it that bad?

I looked down and saw a vague purple, blue outline of a foot. "Holy crap! Princess how are you so strong?"

"I had to practice being able to penetrate through dragon scales didn't I? Self protection. Jeez I'm sorry this looks really painful." She was squished tight against my body, and I had unconsciously put an arm around her waist while the other held my shirt up. I was totally fine with this.

"We'll that's good I guess but jeez! If it scars over, it's a battle scar from when I saved you from a band of delinquents, okay?"

She laughed and poked at it again. "Okay. Did I get you anywhere else?"

She lifted my shirt a bit more and whistled when she saw my abs. She immediately dropped the edge of my shirt she has been holding and covered her mouth. I laughed at her and then smirked, "So, you like what you see?"

She shoved me away and made a 'hmph' noise. "I just wasn't expecting you to be that ripped."

"Hey, but since you admit my abs are amazing, I'll let you feel them if you would like." I lifted my shirt to tease her and she just smacked my bruise.

"Owww! That fucking hurt!"

"Payback for the cheek." She smirked and then pulled my hand to the center of the room. "Now let's get arranging shall we?"


	5. The Daily Lives of the Dragneels

I don't own Fairy Tail or any other shows I mention.

* * *

"I think the bed should be against the wall with the window."

"Isn't it fine where it is?"

"No I like having a bed under a window, it would help make me feel at home." She shot me puppy eyes and I sighed, preparing to move the bed.

Ugh, she got me there. First of all she looked adorable. Second, I really want her to be comfortable here, seeing as how she must be uncomfortable in a new house with a guy she just met and has to play newlyweds with.

I mean, if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't have ever agreed to move in with the weirdo who I was... oh that's right... she was dared to do this. I get it.

I'd like to think that it's not true (since I technically have no proof if she was dared or not), but I'm a very realistic guy. I see reality for what it is.

Let me just explain something, fate isn't THIS nice to people. Let's go over this past day real quick, and you'll see my point.

1\. You see a very pretty girl and begin admiring her, later on getting to meet her.

2\. You have classes together.

3\. She approaches you first and asks to be lab partners.

4\. The partner project requires the two of you to be in love and live together.

5\. She agrees to the last part.

Honestly? There must be a catch. Examples, she was dared to associate with me or is pranking me to be rude, or she is secretly a psycho killer and I'm her next victim. Or something along those lines.

And there could be something even worse planned for me later in the future. I could fall in love with her, or she could turn out to be a guy.

My point is, there's a catch somewhere, I'm just not seeing it yet.

Even in the romance animes (that of course I don't enjoy at all because I'm a very manly dragon *cough cough*) I've seen, the characters go through something that takes at least two suspenseful and heartbreaking episodes to resolve. Some times it takes like five, it raises your stress levels by a lot. (Not that I have experience or anything).

They either catch their potential love partner in an accidental situation with a seperate character who harbors feeling for that person, or find out a secret that is enough to drive a rift between the two for a while (like a bet or a really twisted past/personality) or, in My Little Monster's case, it's 'I love you! No wait jk lol. Wait never mind I love you again.' This went on until their feelings became mutual and even then they had problems later on.

Of course later on everything was fixed, cause it's an anime. **(BTW GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVENT ITS AMAZINGGGGGGG!)**

What was I saying? Ah yes, everything has a catch. There is a scale of good things and bad things that happen to you throughout life that should normally end up balanced or favor the bad side. There is no in between, or at least for me anyway.

My mind was pulling its usual 'tune everything out and process life' deal, and I ended up pushing the bed against the wall for Lucy like she asked me too, and of course I ended up laying down and staring at the ceiling while Lucy moved her stuff from her bag to random places in the room.

I sat up abruptly and looked over at her, making eye contact with her as she was pulling her clothes out of her bag. She blushed and turned away quickly to fold clothes in my extra small wood dresser.

The only way that we could have made eye contact right there is if when I looked at her...

She was already looking at me.

Yay, and I've got a good idea why. She was probably looking over at me going, 'What a weirdo, look at him lying down after moving a bed FIVE feet ugh loser.'

Ughhhhhh! This is why I was never meant to have friends. I suck at this whole socializing thing and my brain runs a mile every time it comes to other people's thoughts. I mean, I'm not a mind reader, how do I know someone isn't secretly talking shit about me in their brain while faking a smile? Exactly! I don't, therefore I have to make conclusions myself which is very pressuring because there is only like a 25% chance you're correct.

Plus, I'm not good at concealing my weirdness, so my heart is on my sleeve which usually scares potential friends off. The trick to making friends is to hide how weird you are until it's too late for the friend to escape. I failed at this obviously.

This whole planet should just explode already...

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice snapped me out of another trance, "Come help me move the dresser. I want to put it back against the wall over there."

"Yay ok. Anything for you sweetheart."

"Awwww thanks my strong dragon!" She blew a kiss at me and I pretended to catch it with my hand.

A little bit ago we decided to practice being lovey dovey and threw surprise cute things at each other to practice.

It was actually really fun. It made me think as I walked to Lucy and the dresser,

I wouldn't mind being like this for real if it were with her.

...

About two hours later, after at least six arguments and a wrestling match over the TV remote, we got the room "close enough" (her words), to her liking.

I didn't realize that it was after dark until I looked at the window and saw a dark sky filled with stars through the blinds. We were both sitting on her bed watching TV, with our feet on the pillows at the back of the bed and our heads propped up on our elbows. The TV was on the dresser directly across from the bed. It turns out Lucy is almost as big of an otaku as me. We were watching a newer anime called Aoharu x Kikanjuu. **(ALSO AMAZING!)**

Lucy hadn't seen any of it yet but had heard highly of it, I'd seen a couple episodes and thought it was pretty cool. I would totally play with toy guns in tournaments, legitimately any day. We'd ended up opening a browser on my Playstation to look it up. We were nearly done with the first episode.

It was probably about thirty seconds away from the end when Yuki popped up on screen and I heard Lucy let out a delighted squeal. "He is now mine! My husband!"

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a judgeful expression. When it was over she looked at me and blushed slightly.

"Oh... hehe sorry you had to see that. I claim anime guys a lot, it's become a bad habit really." She laughed bashfully.

"I didn't see you as that type of person haha. Whatever I'm still weirder than you."

She opened her mouth to protest put I pushed my finger against her lips. "Shhh. Don't worry darling, you're weird too. Just not as much as- eww what the-!"

She licked my finger and jumped away from me, off the bed and to the center of the room. She landed with a ninja pose.

"Ugh gross, I'm gonna get the 'normal' disease..." She glared at me and stuck her tongue out.

I playfully pretended I was about to lick my hand where she had licked me and watched her face turn to a mix of horror and shock.

At the last second I jumped up and wiped it on her face, then running to my room and slamming the door shut, startling Happy awake.

"Good night sweetie! Love and kisses!" I yelled as I heard her cursing at me from the other room.

I laughed for about ten minutes and felt myself drifting off. I don't even remember when, but I fell asleep. Unaware my life was going to change.

And that I had about three hours to sleep before I had to wake up.

* * *

I awoke to the cold feeling of something smooth and sticky on my feet, followed by a metallic smelling object getting dragged across my face.

My eyes shot open as I heard someone stifle back a giggle. I shot right up and bonked foreheads with someone, both of us letting out an 'Ouch!' followed by clutching our heads in pain.

"Ow! Goddammit Natsu! Why did you try to kill me! It was just a joke!" I heard a feminine voice moan in pain.

I opened my eyes and saw a blonde girl in my room. At first I was very confused but then I remembered our situation.

"Goddammit Lucy! I was sleeping!"

"I know baka~. We have to leave for school in about twenty minutes, about what ten minutes of that is walking? So yay, get up."

I groaned and crawled out of bed, I went to run to the bathroom and brush my teeth but I slipped and slid face first across the floor about twenty feet.

"What the fu- Lucy did you put _lotion _ on my feet?!" I heard a huge burst of laughter come from the kitchen followed by footsteps to me and a 'click'.

"Did you just take a picture?"

She continued to laugh, "Yep! It's my new lock-screen, seeeeee?" She showed me a picture of me on my face with an arm and leg up against a wall in an uncomfortable position and me with... a sharpie mustache.

I crawled to my feet, wincing a bit because I'd banged my bruise from yesterday up a bit. "When I get cleaned up, we're playing the penalty game."

She simply stuck out her tongue and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bathroom. She sat me down on the counter and grabbed a washcloth, wiping off the lotion on my feet. She sat up and set down that rag and picked up a new one to wipe off the sharpie. She was still laughing slightly as she traced the outline of the mustache with the warm cloth. Once she was done she grabbed a hair brush and combed my hair, ruffling it with her fingers for good measure.

"Ta-da!" She pulled me off the counter and showed me my reflection. It was better than before, and my hair wasn't bed head anymore, so I guess it was ok.

"Ok now go change and eat breakfast, we've got about five minutes." She turned to leave but I blocked her with my arm.

"You're still in trouble missy," I said smirking and leaning towards her face, "I'll punish you later. After school be prepared for torcher."

She gulped and ducked under me to run to her room.

I went back to mine and changed into our uniform. Then I grabbed a piece of toast for me and Lucy and grabbed money for lunch. Lucy walked back into the kitchen as I was feeding Happy. She grabbed her toast and exclaimed, "Hurry we're gonna be late!"

...

I'd like to say we got there just in time, with me dragging her to the building because I was stronger and quicker, with her thanking me and us going to our class without making a scene.

Yay. That didn't happen.

She was dragging me to school and we showed up ten minutes late, with her dragging me into Science while holding my hand. We burst through the doors and saw Mr. Clive fall backwards out of his chair in surprise.

"Holy Mavis! Natsu! Ah, and Miss Heartfilia. Good that you're here, we were all just discussing what card we pulled from the hat yesterday. Since you successfully interrupted Miss McGarden and Mr. Redfox here, would you care to come to the front and tell the class about your new relationship?"

Lucy blushed deeply as everyone stared at us, while I glared at Gildarts. I pulled Lucy to the front of the room and stood in front of everyone. I looked at Lucy and nodded, she seemed to understand.

We interlocked our fingers and she kissed my cheek, and I kissed her hand, twirling her into my arms and holding her in an embrace. "We are the newlywed Dragneel couple who love each other deeply and never let's go of each other! Right princess?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek again, a little too close to my mouth for me to not notice. "That's right honey! Oh how I love you!"

"I love you to- umph!" We both turned at the same time and ended up with a real kiss, lip to lip. She looked startled at first but looked me dead in the eye seeming to say 'go with it'.

So, while memorizing how soft and warm her lips are, I dipped her down and then pulled her up again. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

I looked at Gildarts to see him look rather surprised, but then he gave me a smug smile. I heard a mixture of 'wow' and 'awwww!' and 'sucks to be them' from the rest of the class. I twirled Lucy back around so we could walk to our desk and sit down. I pulled out her chair for her and she thanked me lovingly. I sat down myself and we continued to keep our fingers interlaced while Gildarts cleared his throat and said, "Next?"

...

It took me until lunch to process what happened. I kissed Lucy. I kissed her. On the lips. She smelled amazing. Her skin and lips are soft. We got caught up in the moment and ended up kissing which shouldn't be that big of a deal... I guess... but that was my first. And even though I tried not to think too much of it... my mind kept screaming "Red alert we made contact with a gorgeous girl! You must remember and treasure that moment!"

I groaned and rubbed my head, ready to just jump off the roof. Oh yay, I was eating alone on the roof of the school. After fourth period Lucy was talking to her friends (which I forgot she had, for a while I thought she was like me and only had one friend), so I just slipped past her to the roof. It was as cool as I expected it to be. It had been blocked off with some tape that read 'Do not cross' but eh.

I crumpled up the wrapper of my hamburger I'd bought from the convenience store and chucked it behind me, hearing a 'thunk' as it landed in the long forgotten rusty trashcan up here.

A faint ring from the building told me I had five minutes to get to fifth period. But I didn't really feel like going where Lucy and I sat next to each other just yet. I knew this was very "cliche" or "delinquent" of me but at this point I was ready to just transfer schools.

Even though I KNOW I shouldn't be so upset about me and Lucy touching mouths, I couldn't help it.

Die emotions!

I watched kids scuffle inside the building from about three stories up, they all looked so small from here. I laughed and spat over the edge, about ten seconds later hearing, "Eww! Who the-"

I laughed and watched the rest of the crowd head into the building. That's right peasants, go to class like good livestock.

About ten minutes after the bell that started fifth period went off, I started to drift off on the roof. I jumped up to my feet and rubbed my eyes preparing to head to class. If I fell asleep on the roof I knew I would get eaten by bugs and I wouldn't wake up til the door was locked and it was nighttime.

After I walked down the stairs and grabbed my class stuff, proceeding to drag my feet to class. I waltzed into 5th period. The teacher responded with the usual 'Ah nice of you to show up blah blah blah', but I just sat down in the back row next to Lucy. The teacher continued to talk about how we will use Spanish in our lives a lot, but Lucy had stated scribbling on a piece of paper. She passed it to me carefully and gestured at me to read it. 'Where were you?'

I wrote back, 'Eating lunch. No big deal.'

'Why'd you leave? I was going to introduce my husband to my friends. ;)'

'I just went up to the roof. Sorry for ditching you.'

She read that and gasped. 'You were the one who spat on Erza? She's gonna kill you.'

I remember Erza being the scarlet haired girl Lucy was friends with. He heard that she was a demon, but I can't show fear in front of Lucy, that's lame. 'Who said it was me? I'm sure lots of people go on the roof.'

'No just you. No one else is stupid and rebellious enough to go up there. It's off limits.'

'Are you scared for me? Haha I could win in a fight with her. Go ahead and tell her I'll fight her!'

Lucy scowled and crumpled the paper, smirking at me as she turned her attention to the teacher. I had a feeling that she was planning what kind of flowers would match my hair in my coffin.

* * *

Sorry to end a chapter like this but I feel like I should just update see you next time (whenever that may be) and I don't own any animes mentioned including Fairy Tail


End file.
